


will you come back?

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: Pablo Neruda Zutara Poetry Prompts [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: "will you leave me here, dying?"
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Pablo Neruda Zutara Poetry Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031808





	will you come back?

will you come back?

when the sun meets the sky

when we, old and withdrawn

meet each other in the spirit world

will you come back?

i do not ask that you forgo your home

i ask that you find yourself

with me, at last, written in the stars

when we enter a new domain

and the universes exist in front of our eyes

which one will you choose?

the one where there was no war

please, in which you 

did not have to make such a 

terrible choice

i will never ask of you to make a choice, katara. not once. all i ask is that you know me, and you understand me, an perhaps that might mean you choose me. 


End file.
